Pooh's Grand Adventure
Pooh's Grand Adventure is a 2011 traditionally animated film by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The film is directed by Don Hall and Stephan Anderson, written by Burny Mattinson. The songs in the movie were written by Robert & Kristen Anderson-Lopez. Plot The story begins on the last day of summer. Christopher Robin is unable to tell his friend Winnie-the-Pooh some sad news, and leaves him with the advice, "You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think," but Pooh doesn't clearly understand. The next morning, Pooh discovers a honey pot with an attached note - however, he cannot read it himself after getting honey all over it. He goes around to his friends Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore, and none of them are able to read it since it is covered in honey, so they ask Owl for help. From misinterpreting the note and his own romantic imagination of adventure, Owl deduces that Christopher Robin has been taken to a distant, mysterious and dangerous land to a cave called the "Skull" against his will, owned by a ferocious and unknown beast who dwells in it, the "Backson". Owl equips the group with a map and sends them into the "Great Unknown" of the Hundred Acre Wood after he describes it in a song and dropping them down a trapdoor, warning them of the Backson. Pooh and his friends travel through four woods, a thorn cave, a flower field, a high up hill, and a foggy area and slowly begin to realize just how helpless they are without Christopher Robin in the outside world. Piglet, Tigger, and Rabbit come to believe they don't have the courage, strength, or intelligence respectively to go on; Piglet is abducted by a swarm of butterflies in a tranquil field, leaving him feeling weak and helpless; Tigger plummets into a deep gorge and is unable to bounce out to safety, causing his friends to fall with him, and Rabbit continuously makes poor leadership decisions following Owl's inaccurate map. Pooh tries to comfort them each with the advice Christopher Robin had given him, but fails due to his inability to remember exactly what he said. When Rabbit finally breaks down, admitting he has no idea where they are going, the group comes to terms with the fact that they are lost and helpless without Christopher Robin, and take shelter in a nearby cave. While everyone is asleep, Pooh wonders outside and laments getting no closer to finding Christopher Robin. In the morning, the five realize they'd spent the night in their destination: "Skull Cave", where Christopher Robin is supposedly trapped. The five split up to search for Christopher Robin on their own after coming across multiple paths. Pooh gets stuck in a small gap in the cave's crystals, and the four others tumble about to a ledge before finding the "Eye of the Skull" where Christopher Robin is. Believing Pooh to have been killed by the Backson, they demonstrate their courage, strength, and intelligence to reach the eye (Rabbit thinks up a plan to reach the "eye", Tigger bounces Piglet up to the high up ledge, and Piglet faces his fear of heights to toss a vine down to the others). Upon seeing his friends' bravery, Pooh excitedly frees himself from the crevasse, only to hit a rock wall and slide down into a deep pit, with no way out. While there, he realizes that Christopher Robin is still with him in his heart, even when they are not together, just as Christopher had promised. After Piglet, Rabbit, Tigger and Eeyore make their way up to the eye, they encounter Christopher Robin (after mistaking his shadow for a monster), who is alive and well. He explains he was only at 'school', also realizing that Owl missed some of the words on the note (meaning that their adventure was unnecessary) and the Backson is the noises of Pooh's stomach. Pooh is then rescued from the pit by Tigger. The six exit the Skull Cave, only to discover that from the outside, it and all the other locations on the map weren't nearly as big, nor as scary as they seemed. They return home, and that evening, Christopher Robin says he will return to school the next day. Pooh declares that he will always be waiting for him, and the two happily watch the sunset, knowing they will always have each other in the sanctuary of the Hundred Acre Wood. Cast * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger * Travis Oates as Piglet * Tom Kenny as Rabbit * Bud Lucky as Eeyore * Daniel Huttlestone as Christopher Robin * Craig Ferguson as Owl * David Tennent as The Narrator Songs # "Forever and Ever", Performed by Jim Cummings and Daniel Huttlestone # "The Tummy Song" Performed by Jim Cummings # "The Backson Song" Performed by The Cast # "It's Gonna Be Great" Performed by Jim Cummings # "If It Says So" Performed by Tom Kenny # "Wherever You Are" Performed by Jim Cummings # "Everything is Right" Performed by The Cast # "Way Back When" - Grizfolk # "Wherever You Are (End Credits)" Performed by Ryan Tedder and Skylar Grey Release Reception Winnie the Pooh received positive reviews, with many praising the animation, voicing, script, and the musical numbers. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 90% of 126 critics have given the film a positive review, with a rating average of 7.2 out of 10. Box Office The film opened at #2 with $45,012,998. The film opened behind Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen and beat out Horrible Bosses. The film ended up with $154,529,439.Category:Movies